I want the Perfect Story x'
by MrsTwlightSaga
Summary: Bella a single Mom to Tommy  3  - Bella broke with Tommy's Dad after a 3 year relationship. He was cheating.  Edward dating former Model Tanya - What happens when things start changing, people change and feelings blossom. All characters belong to Smeyer


Lauren Here :) , I said that last time too aha

Author's note's

So I basically got bored of my other Fanfic. So it's

gone. In the recycling bin .Sad times :') So it's fanfic

take number 54 maybe, I'm unsure of how many

times I've started a fanfic and ended it – mind boggling

I know right :') Please feel free to skip these boring

waste of time notes, but it seemed appropriate at the time

to put these in , Right on to the business in hand

The story, right.. with words and meanings and all that yada yada :')

Please stick with me through my unkempt updates, my ramblings

and my sad excuse of a story. I'm not experienced I'm sure you've figured

that out by now . But yeah try and enjoy it, Please review :D

Lauren oops said that too . Bye!

_**I want the Perfect Story ← Title **_

_**Bella is about 23, Edward 24, ,Thomas (Tommy) 3**_

BPOV

I laid on the sofa stroking Tommy's dark brown hair. My beautiful baby Tommy was my life and soul everything I did was for him my life revolved around him. He was a bright boy for his age, and had a unique personality and that was just one of the things I loved about him. He was what I was proud of most, everything he did made me smile, he was well behaved and always paid attention to anything he knew he should do. I gave birth to him 3 years today. April the second it was the most intense, amazing, emotional experience of my life and although I was in excruciating pain through the majority of it I still cherished the feeling and the experience. Tommy's dad was there for it, can't say he was thrilled like I was, in-fact her had a grim look on his face all the way through it. My mum Renee was there with her husband Phil and Charlie my father were all present. My dad and Phil let my mother be my birthing partner and allowed me some privacy even though I'm pretty sure all of my dignity flew through the window when I was pushing.

I didn't see Renee as much as I'd like to these days. I lived in The rainy district of Forks in Washington. Renee had hopped on a plane with Phil to Sunny Florida. Luckily Charlie was in Forks. I remembered him clearly saying that he would never leave, this was his home and all of his priceless memories laid here. I felt the rain vibrate on the glass windows, it had been drizzling all day and that was exactly why me and Tommy were laid on the sofa doing absolutely nothing. I was watching some old rom-com along with all the other rubbish that was on the TV during the day. We lived in a studio apartment, it was exactly what I had been after when I fell pregnant with Tommy. I had been living in Jakes cramped flat it wasn't ideal in the slightest and well Jake was a slob. I could barely move in the flat most day's and As I had a job back then I had no time to clean. I remember the day I broke up with him it was rash and petty, and on his behalf pathetic.

~Flashback~

"_You've been screwing her haven't you?" I said my cheeks burning and my hands shaking from the adrenaline. Jacob had a smirk on his face. Yep taking the absolute Pee as usual. _

"_It wasn't like-" I cut him off, I had, had enough of his lies, attitude and his.. everything about him._

"_What you was meant to say was Yes it was like that, just do me a favour and yourself tell me the truth, and save your dignity while you still have it, we're over" I said taking the ring off my wedding finger and placing it on the table. I pulled the silver key out of my pocket and placed it on top of the ring. I picked up my 2 holdalls and my bag and walked out with my pride. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

I was awoken from my flashback by the mobile in my hand ringing furiously and vibrating.

"Alice?" I said, tensing up as Tommy curled around his blanket and my arm.

"Bella, Bella! it's Jasper and the boys. They've been in an accident!" Alice whimpered, sobbing down the phone. _Oh god. _

"Alice your at the hospital right?" I said standing up leaving Tommy laid on the sofa cuddling up to the pillow and blanket.

"Yep, Bella please Hurry, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle are here, you have to come!" She screamed, making me panic all the more.

"Alice I'll be right there" I said struggling out of my pyjama bottoms and into some tracksuit bottoms.

"We're in the A&E see you when you get here" the phone line went dead. I dropped my iPhone on the bed and put my New York hoodie on and my Blue Vans, I didn't care that I looked a mess I needed to support them all. _Tommy! _I stalked off to the living room and stroked his cheek softly.

"Tommy... Sweetie, you have to wake up baby?" I said rocking him a little. His right eye opened then he closed it again.

He rolled over.

"Tommy time to get up" I said pulling him my way.

"Mommy I'm tired" He wined and clutched out for me. I picked him up and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know tuts, but we have to go the hospital, Jasper, and Edward and Emmett have been in a bit of an accident" I said as I rushed down the stairs clutching my car keys and Tommy tightly. I reached the small Volvo and quickly strapped Tommy into his car seat ensuring he was safe. I shut the door and ran around to the drivers door. I reversed while putting my seatbelt on. I pulled out of the small useless car lot and sped down the long road the trees caving in with the dark sky matching. The hospital car lot was packed full of patients and ambulances, my heart was pumping fast and my palms had become sweaty. I was petrified of hospitals._ Shocked that I actually gave birth in one. _I shook my head and carried on driving until I found a space. I parked up quickly and could hear Tommy's soft snores coming from the back of the car. I quickly walked around and took him out of the car carrying him in my arms. I locked the car and sprinted towards the entrance. The sirens from the ambulances were making me panic. But I kept my wit and entered the hospital.

There was people coughing, and I could have sworn I smelt pee. _Gross. _I pulled Tommy's muslin up above his face so it rested softly on his face. I walked to the reception desk and saw a middle-aged blonde sat filing her nails chewing bubble gum. _Just what I needed a tart ._ I sighed.

"Hi where's the accident and emergency?" I asked tapping my foot on the floor.

"Err that way" She said pointing to a sign like I was stupid.

"Yeah thanks" I said and turning on my heel quickly. I stalked off down the long corridor and passed several people in wheelchairs attached to drips. _Keep it together swan_. At last I found the right ward and hurried towards the next desk.

"Hi The err.. Cullens?" I said totally forgetting who I was asking for.

"This was dear" The old lady stood up and guided me towards a private room. I looked through the window and my face fell.

"Thankyou" the little old lady stalked back off towards her desk and picked up her knitting needles.

*There was Edward laying pale faced a drip running to his arm and a mask over his mouth. Jasper was in the bed next to him in the same position but had blood dribbling down his arm and a cast on his left arm. Emmett looked the worst he had blood pouring from his forehead, a drip running out of his hand and there was blood seeping through the sheets from his leg. I walked in clutching Tommy to my chest tightly. This was no place for a child. "W. happened?" I exclaimed keeping back the tears. Alice ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. _Jesus christ_.

"Emmett was driving, and the rain it just over-took the speed of the wipers, he.. he lost control and that was it" Esme said crying into her tissue. Carlisle was on duty, standing next to Emmett tending to his wound.

"There stable Bella, but they've endured pretty bad symptoms" He carried on cleaning Emmett. Rose was on the chair on the other side of Emmett's bed clutching his hand and rubbing his knuckles often enough.

I walked over to the chair near Edward's bed and set Tommy down.

"Edward" I murmured and stroke his forehead.

"Hey" He said linking his pinkie with mine.

"Be strong, I know you can get there" Esme hugged Alice and stroked her hair repeatedly.

"Esme you and Alice go home, I'll stay the night" I shrugged.

"But what about Tommy?" Esme whispered. I shook my head.

"He'll be fine here" I assured here. Esme shook her head and walked over.

"Me And Alice will look after him, this isn't ideal" Esme leaned down and hugged me.

"That would be brilliant, Rose is here too I'll ring your if anything changes, but I'm pretty sure they'll be fine" I stroked Esme's arm and stood up taking her into my embrace.

"Just ring me if you need me, Bye you too and take care" I warned. The scurried out of the door Esme Holding Tommy who was snoring his little head off. I slumped back into the chair.

"Rose you okay" I whispered, they had all fallen asleep.

"Yeah babe, just a shock that's all" She shrugged and carried on stroking Emmett's hand.

I sat with my legs crossed on the chair reading a book from The counter. I'd chatted to Edward a bit earlier. Seems as though Tanya still hadn't turned up. _His girlfriend, oh she was a ray of sunshine. _Tanya was a 5,5 blonde she was perfectly peachy around Edward, but Esme, Alice and Rose all knew what she was like she could be so evil and harsh when she didn't get exactly what she wanted. I didn't quite understand how Edward or his family put up with her she was disgusted with me after New Year's so she has a permanent grudge with me.

_~Flashback~ _

"_Hey Bells" Edward said as he walked up to me he had 2 champagne flutes in his hands. He was in his black trousers, his pumps and an open shirt with a vest underneath. He looked in one word Hot!. I breathed in as he handed me the drink._

"_Edward, I think A happy new year hug is in order" He leant forward and hugged me, at that point the crowd was going wild, party poppers flying through the air and Emmett had a champagne bottle which had been shook and he was now spraying everyone. I pulled back but Edward took my hand and brought it to his lips. 'Shit was he drunk?' I panicked he was with Tanya. I looked around then back at Edward and just simply smiled. I saw that glint in his eyes, like he knew he was about to do something.. that maybe he shouldn't. He leant close again and tilted my chin up a little, he kissed me. On the lips. I refused for a split second and then gave in kissing him back. He pulled away and kissed me once again on the lips. Just as I thought it would be okay. I heard high heels, and that tap that could only sound like Tanya. Shit. Shit!. I pulled away and signalled with my eyes. Edward let go of my hands. I walked away and heard Tanya get her bitch on, I literally felt the slap as I walked over to Alice and Rose. Oh Bella what have you done?._

_~End of flashback~ _

Hard to believe there still together. It actually didn't make anything awkward between me and Edward, we were close friends and to be honest I think that's all I could deal with. Rose had fallen asleep and I was sat here in my own silence, the night nurse was on now and Carlisle's shift had ended.

"Carlisle take care driving, it's pretty slippery out there" I stood and hugged him.

"Will do Bella, thankyou for staying it means a lot to me and Esme, your a good person"

"N'aw don't Carlisle you'll make me blush" I teased.

"I'll ring if there's any change" I waved as he walked out of the door and down the corridor. I took the white blanket that was on the arm rest and pulled it over me. I put my phone on vibrate, kicked of my shoes and tried to catch some sleep.

I woke to Edward and Jasper talking, the sun was blinding and was seeping through the metal blinds.

"Morning sleepy head" Edward chuckled, with his hand resting on his stomach. I squinted and smiled. _My neck! Fuck. _I stiffened then sat up right.

"Hey, how you two feeling?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh much Better, even better with your company" Edward said smiling.

"Hey, Hey now you two don't start that shit the last thing we need is Tanya storming in, with her bitch brow on we would all be in line for shooting, She is a piece of work!" Jasper chuckled and sipped on his water. My face instantly dropped. _Oh yeah Tanya. _I sat back and checked my phone.

**1 text – Alice **

**23:10pm **

**Hey, Tommy's fine we've **

**given him some food**

**he's tucked away in the **

**blow up bed, hope **

**your okay babe**

**Text back – Alice **

That was like 9 hours ago. Bloody hell Alice , I text back quickly reassuring her I'm fine and sorry that I hadn't texted back.

"Yeah that would be tragic" I mocked.

"Tragic Bella is losing someone in an accident, Tanya is World war III, with back up from her blondes!" Jasper laughed furiously, causing Edward's face to become red. Jasper was in his 'hilarious' mood. I personally found it funny maybe Edward didn't because it was focussed around his bimbo. I mean girlfriend.

"You might be on to something there" I high fived Jasper.

"Can you stop insulting or.. making fun of Tanya, she's not as bad as you make out Jasper" Edward said in a hushed voice.

"Maybe it's because your used to her, me however will never be used to her or her attitude, she's rude, crude and needs a good slap in jaw, I'd be happy to give it to her but then my reputation would be out the window, Maybe Bella here would do the royal honour!" Jasper boomed punching the air. I stifled a laugh knowing Edward was becoming furious now.

"Alright Jasper, let's stop he's had enough" Jasper poked Edward in the arm.

"Man I'm messin lighten up". I wiped my eyes.

"Right you two seem miles better, you don't need me here any-more, and I have a little man to get back to" Edward's face fell but I'm positive I wasn't meant to see it. I put my Vans on and put my hoodie on that I must have taken off during the night. My neck was stick in pain I winced at the unfamiliar feeling. I picked up my phone leant over and kissed Jasper on the cheek and Edward.

"Wow I think I should get into accidents more often Pretty Bella" Jasper joked. I pointed

"No you shouldn't you guys had us all shaken up didn't help I had to drive with a 3 year old in my panic mode, Be careful you little fucker" I said and flipped him the finger.

"Sorry Bella" They both said.

"See you around, get better quick yeah" I winked and waved as I made my way down the corridor. The sun felt the best on my skin. It was rare to see the sun, maybe something good was gonna happen today. Doubt it. I walked over to my car unlocked it and jumped in.

When I arrived at Esme's Alice was in the garden with Tommy, she was doing hand stands and Tommy was rolling about being a muppet. I laughed and walked over towards them.

"TOMMY!" I shouted and picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Mommy!" He grinned and nuzzled into my neck.

"I miss you lots little man" I grinned.

"Mommy I missed you weven moore!" He giggled.

"How are the plebs?" Alice chuckled walking over to me straightening out her t-shirt.

"There fine, Emmett was still asleep and so was Rose but Edward and Jasper were up before me," Alice grinned.

"They need to learn to be careful I bet Emmett was speeding like a douche!" I chucked my head back and laughed.

"Now you see why I've never let Tommy ride with him" I winked.

"Well I need to be getting home, I smell like hospital and I just need a bath or something" I wilted.

"We'll see you so soon Bells we miss seeing you around here" I shrugged.

"I know but Tanya's here most nights and I'd hate to see a fight in Esme's cream living room, cya later babe" I waved and picked up Tommy.

Once we were home I Set Tommy down in the living room and went straight to the bathroom. I ran the tub.

"Tommy did you have a bath at auntie Esme's?" I shouted from the bathroom.

"Yes, it was wery funny, Alice splashed me but all her hair got wet" he chuckled.

"Ah that's sounds fun baby, Mommy won't be long" I took my dirty clothes off along with my shoes and jumped into the steaming bath. The way stung my legs but my body adjusted quickly. I laid back and took my hair out of the hair tie and relaxed. I washed my hair which had a crimp in from my hair tie. What a night. I sighed and washed out the remains of the soapy shampoo. I Picked up the nearest towel and let the water out. I brushed my teeth and towel dried my hair with a smaller towel. I took my clean hair tie and bunged it up in a mess bun. I yawned. I felt pretty wired, but my brain wasn't functioning. Coffee _Coffee made everything better_ I walked to the kitchen.

"Tommy you want anything to eat, or how about we make some cakes?" I felt like baking cakes today.

"Can we pwease make cakes!" He exclaimed jumping down from the sofa and walking into the kitchen.

"We sure can baby"

"Let's put you into some trackie bottoms you've been in them trousers all night" After I changed Tommy I put him on the breakfast bar stool and put my apron on.

"Right, we could make Chocolate!, Vanilla or Strawberry your pick tuts" I pulled out the rest of the ingredients.

"Ummmm.. .mmm Chocolate, with the choccie chip frosting mommy" He clapped his hands and pulled up his sleeves.

"Sure thing, there gonna be yummy and there all mine" I said walking over and tapping him on the nose lightly.

"Well.. Well wonley if I can lick the bowl" He made a deal.

"I'm only messing Tommy but the bowls always yours" I started pouring all the ingredients into the bowl, we spent most of the afternoon cooking, it was fun to spend time with him, I have never been apart from him since last night, and it was hard, I guess because I had been so tired I just got on with it and fell asleep.

"Oooh Tommy these taste yummy" I gave him the spatula and he started licking it.

"MmmHmm"

I washed up while Tommy was playing with his toys. The could smell the cakes baking it was a divine smell. My phone buzzed just as I was about to turn the Laptop on.

**1 text- Alice**

**OMG, Edward and Tanya**

**Split!**

My mouth dropped open and a big grin spread on my lips.

_Edward's single. _

There it is people Like it or Lump it :)

Lauren

Next Update.. **Runs and hides**


End file.
